<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Connection by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573723">Phone Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuma Gokko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation after Kuma Gokko 1 and 2's true endings.<br/>Two students who survived attack of Blue Bear Monster, but different in opinions, can they get along?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shun Mizuno/Yayoi Miura</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shun Mizuno's Point of View.</p><p>A year has passed since that awful day, knowing that no one will believe me i decided to be silent about Blue Bear Monster, my life became normal again, i just been glad that survived and thought that nothing unusual will happen, but i was wrong, one day in the school i found a note in my locker, there was written.</p><p>;I know your secret, meet me after classes near to the school gates.;</p><p>I thought it's just some prank, but decided to go anyway. After classes has passed, i went to that anonymous, when i arrived, there was a girl, same age as me, with a sidetail haircut, but i never saw her before, at first i wasn't sure, so i decided to check it, i took out that same note from my pocket, walked to her and asked.</p><p>"Excuse me, you are anonymous of this note?" 'Yes, nice to meet you Shun Mizuno, my name is Yayoi Miura.' "How did you know me?" 'I learned your name accidentally. I saw you, in my dream.' "Ok that's sounds weird, i just go."</p><p>I turned away from that girl and was ready to go home, but then she said something very familiar.</p><p>'Does Blue Bear ring a bell?'</p><p>I stopped, turned around and said.</p><p>"You know him?" 'Well, yeah, i was his prey, just like you.</p><p>I walked closer to Miura.</p><p>"So you are survived that monster too, huh. But what do you want from me?" 'Don't hold it against him.' "Eh? Are you out of your mind, for your information i barely escaped from that monstrosity." 'He is not bad, he just... different. He suffered.' "Oh yeah he suffered that much when tried to rip me apart. Listen here Miura-chan, i will tell you, what happened with me in that day."</p><p>And so i told to Miura-chan about everything, evening when i met him, notes by some mysterious author, my races with blue bear and other weird monsters, situation with my cellphone's battery and successful salvation.</p><p>"But that's not all, somehow i remember how i got in the trap and in the dead end with author's last note, but i don't survived in those cases, still, i don't understand why did i remember it anyway." 'Wait, you just blew up his head by a dynamite?' "Well excuse me, but when you wanna survive, you will do anything for this goal." 'You're wrong, there is another way. Let me tell you my story.</p><p>Yayoi Miura's Point of View. Before that meeting.</p><p>My name is Yayoi Miura, but i guess you already know that, if i would told you that i met a blue bear monster and survived, will you believe? I don't judge you, i wouldn't believe in this myself, but it's true, even if i experienced most scary night in my life, i still feel pity to that blue bear. My life became peaceful and i thought that nothing weird will happen, but something actually happened, in one night i had a dream, about boy same age as me from same school, but i never saw him before, in that dream he ran away from same blue bear who chased me. That boy often checked his phone, so i saw his full name, Shun Mizuno, although that dream were short, but i decided to find this boy and talk with him, about Blue Bear, through some seeking i finally found him and left a note in his locker. Rest of this story you already knows, but like i said there is another way to survive that Blue Bear, so i told to Mizuno-kun my story, a nightmare night in the shopping and entertainment center, encounter with the same blue bear, weird coffee shop owner, mysterious puzzles and my salvation.</p><p>"So you telling me that Blue Bear think that you are incarnation of his owner and when you found every bead from her necklace, he just let you go? This sounds ridiculous." 'It's true anyway, but you know, i have it too, another memories, i remember how i escaped, but door of shopping and entertainment center just disappeared, in another memory, i got in some room, basically a trap and he killed me. But now i hope you understand, that he is not bad.' "Maybe, but still, i wasn't that lucky like you, so i can't agree with you on that. Now i need to go, where are you living?" 'In that way.' "By the road to my home huh, then in that case i can you walk with you." 'You mean, you wanna escort me?' "Well, yeah." 'Then, thanks, i guess.' "No problem"</p><p>Somehow after that day we met each other often, every time i tried to change his mind about Blue Bear, Mizuno-kun been unbelievably stubborn, but later i realized that i like his company, even a lot.</p><p>Shun and Yayoi's Point of View.</p><p>After some days somehow me and Yayoi-chan began dates. Every time we met, i tried to prove to Shun-kun that he is wrong about Blue Bear, besides that, we visiting every typical place for couples, like cafe, amusement park, cinema and etc. Even if we are different and have only one thing in common, still, we are perfectly fine together in our own way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>